Veritas et Aequitas
by Beccatdemon13
Summary: Strength is not about how much you have left but what you're prepared to do to hold onto it. Full synopsis inside. R
1. Prologue

**Veritas et Aequitas**

By: Beccatdemon13

©2009

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone except for Lux Mackenzie as well as anyone you don't immediately recognize. Please don't sue. You'd only be getting a hell of a lot of textbooks. What? Don't look at me like that College isn't a paying gig you know. But god I wished it was. Beccatdemon13 now will go off to fantasize about the lack of tuition payments that being paid would bring. Oh, right, the story! On we go…

**Synopsis:** **Synopsis:** X6-893 only knows what Manticore has told her. When X5-452 suddenly returns to Manticore everything's about to change including what 893 thought she knew. 452, who calls herself Max said that she should have a name and than gave her the name Lux. But names are forbidden at Manticore and just when 893 thinks that's the beginning and end of her problems suddenly she is called into the Director's office and informed that she is has to follow these two men she has never seen before little does she know the men are Sam and Dean Winchester and together they're about to explore everything they thought they knew.

**Author's Note:** First of all, the title is Latin for either Verity and Equity or Truth and Justice. So, from the Dark Angel Universe, Max and her Unit does escape and the pulse happened. This takes place in the year 2019, Max is nineteen and she is back in Manticore. So this roughly starts in the second season of Dark Angel in the episode Designate This. For the Supernatural aspect of this crossover the story starts in the first season. Sam and Dean have lost their father and with the lack of computers from the Pulse they go to Seattle where they see the Eyes Only broadcast. They meet Logan Cale and they begin working for Eyes Only so that they can find their father. They still are hunts and Sam is twenty-two while Dean is twenty-six. **And assume spoilers for all season of either show! All standard warning applies.**

**Chapter One: The Prologue**

"Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a streaming freedom video bulletin. The cable hack will last exactly sixty seconds. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped, and it is the only free voice left in this city."

Sam and Dean Winchester were on their way to crash, a local bar in down town Seattle, also known as Sector Four Within the post-pulse Untied States there was complete and utter anarchy. After a while each individual state began to regain their authority. In Seattle they made sectors, making it easier for local, albeit corrupt police officers. On some blocks in Sector Four there were TV sets, which was where a crowd was suddenly forming to watch the most recent Eyes-Only Broadcast.

"Since the early 1990s, billions of your tax dollars have been diverted from legitimate government programs to fund secret experiments in genetic engineering." Eyes Only continued.

Sam Winchester raised a brow shooting a glance at his older brother, Dean. While Sam, was the younger of the two, he was the taller one, towering over his brother by a few inches. Sam had shaggy brown hair and emerald green eyes a trait that he shared with his brother. Dean had spiky light brown hair and was six feet tall making his brother six foot four.

Watching the Eyes Only broadcast with the civilians that made up some of Crash's clientele was an experience. There were shocked gasps within the crowd, but not a lot startled the Winchester brothers, mostly because the Winchester made it their job to hunt down the supernatural. Recently their father, John Winchester had fallen off the map, an act that was fairly easy to do every since the pulse. The pulse an electromagnetic weapon that had knocked down a lot of computers and communication systems. Although the pulse had stirred up a lot of problems, it gave both Sam and Dean another chance at life. Mostly because they both had records from feds who didn't understand exactly what the brothers Winchester was doing.

Another edge the both Dean and Sam had over the civilians watching the broadcast was the fact that they had been working for Eyes Only, if only to find their father faster. At first Logan Cale, the Winchester's brother's lead to Eyes Only had been skeptical but he had seen their skills and changed his mind. There wasn't anything that Sam and Dean couldn't do, which made them available asset, along with Logan's semi-girlfriend, Max Guevara. Recently the foursome had suffered a loss, Max had been killed in action or at least that was what Logan said.

Sam was jogged out of his thoughts as Eyes Only continued, "This covert operation is known as Project Manticore. It's goal: to create the perfect soldier, genetically enhanced for superior strength and speed. These children are subjected to relentless training and propaganda. In the Winter of 2009, twelve of them escaped a facility in Gillette, Wyoming. Some of them were captured; some of them were tortured; some gave their lives fighting to stay free. Since these cable hacks began, Manticore has consolidated its operations to a secret location. Eyes Only will find it, and the people responsible for these crimes will be brought to justice. This has been a streaming freedom video bulletin."

The crowd broke up quickly, the overall feeling was confusion; it had been a lot of information to take in at once. Just as Sam was about to talk to his brother, Dean's pager went off.

"It's Logan," Dean said.

"How much you want to bet it's about what Eyes Only was just talking about?" Sam responded.

"Good guess," Dean shrugged as he pulled out his cell phone. After a short interchange it was clear that Logan wanted them to meet him at his apartment.

Twenty minutes later the three men were gathered around the kitchen talking about a mission that Eyes Only wanted them to do.

"He wants us to do what?" Sam asked.

"You heard me," Logan sighed. "You are the only two who have the skills needed to breach Manticore."

"And you want us to do what?" Dean asked.

"Gather intel," Logan shrugged. "Do anything you can."

"Yeah, okay," Sam sighed.

"Has he found our father?" Dean questioned. "It's been four months, Logan."

"He's trying everything to find your father," Logan soothed. "It's just difficult."

"Just like Dad," Sam smirked.

John Winchester was not the easiest man to deal with. As an ex-marine he had a fierce drive to do anything he put his mind to. The man was the reason why Sam and Dean had grown up the way they did. Battling the supernatural had some training involved, which was probably the reason why Eyes Only thought that they could infiltrate Manticore in the first place.

"We'll do it," Dean stated.

"Great," Logan said. "There are rumors of a new facility about an hour away from Seattle."

"Alright," Sam nodded.

Meanwhile in the new Manticore facility, the Commanding Officers were taking advantage of the nice day to do sparring outside. The X series ranging from the failed attempt X3's to all the way to X8s. The X5 series were some of Manticore's best creations resided, like X5-494. He was as close to perfect as Manticore got. He excelled at any mission he was ever given but at the present moment he was commanding a unit of X5 and X6s. The units had increased ever since the 09er's escape and it was obvious something big had happened because all the ordinary commanders who acting different.

The fourteen-year-old soldiers were exactly like the X5s except for the fact that they were younger and lower on the totem pole. It was like a peaking order with the X5s at the very top. At the present moment 494 was taking the unit for drills before the order came to surround the mat. It was time to spar.

"893 front and center," 494 ordered sharply.

The young girl he was addressing stepped out of the circle and onto the mat where her superior was standing. She looked up at him with big green eyes, her blonde hair was pushed away from her face. She stood at attention waiting for her CO to speak again. He was tall, towering over her at six foot to her five foot four stature. He had spiky brownish blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

"Sir yes sir!" 893 answered.

"Fight 765," 494 ordered.

"Yes, sir!" 893 said.

As 765 stepped onto the map the small 893 crouched into a defensive position she fought as hard as she could put 765 kicked her flat onto her back. He picked her up by the lapels before slamming her against the mat. 893 growled before kicking backward and moving quickly to pin 765.

"893!" A voice shouted that was not 494 it was just one of the ordinaries that oversaw all of the X series making sure that they did as instructed when they were instructed to do so. "Director wants to see you."

Knowing it was best not to speak she followed dutifully after the ordinaries that were leading her straight to Director Renfro. While 893 considered herself to be a good soldier there was a part of her that hated Director Renfro but it didn't stop her from obeying orders. If anything fear of the basement level of Manticore kept her from rebelling. It was rumored and proven that in the basement level was something called Ps-ops, that was where people got reindoctrinated, meaning tortured until they were ready to obey orders.

Rumor had it that one of the 09ers was back in Manticore. She had been out for ten years and all of Manticore's leadership was ecstatic to have her back. 893 had seen her a few times as she was lead straight from Ps-ops and into a barrack. It was actually the same barrack as 893. 452 was different from any other X5 she had broken out of her room one day and had talked to her like she was an equal and a person. Then 452 had done something completely unexpected. She named her after saying her name was Max and 893 should have a name as well. Eventually the two had settled on Lux, which was light in Latin. Max had said it was like 893's hair. Still despite now being called Lux by 452 names were not allowed in Manticore. Because 452's old unit had names and they had all escaped.

"State your designation," Renfro ordered coldly.

"X6-893, ma'am!" 893 answered quickly.

It was then 893 took a moment to glance at her surroundings. Right behind the director were two armed guards. But there were two other men in the room, one looking exactly like 494. But that couldn't be so.

"I see you've already noticed our guests," Renfro sneered. "These men come to us from a very wealthy buyer."

"Ma'am?" 893 whispered.

"You've been sold, 893," Renfro said. "They want to see what an X series in capable of before they buy in bulk so you've been selected by election of 494."

"Yes ma'am," 893 nodded.

"Good," Renfro said before turning to a guard. "Handcuff her and then she will be released into your authority Agent Nugent."

"Thank you," The man who looked like 494 answered. His voice was deep. Deeper than 494, he was also older and smelled like any other ordinary that 893 had been in contact with.

"Move, soldier," The other man growled firmly.

893 was at a loss except she knew to listen to orders. Orders kept her alive and without punishment. So, she followed after the two men. Who led the way straight out of Manticore's facility and into a car. But this car was no government car that she had seen at the perimeter fences. No, this car was old and perfectly maintained. It was from 1967 and it was…

"Pretty," 893 whispered.

"Excuse me?" One of the men asked.

"Sorry, sir," 893 back peddled. "It's just I've never seen a car like this before, sir."

"It's alright kid," not 494 smiled. "Get in."

She climbed into the backseat immediately noticing that there were no locks on the backseat door. She could easily escape if she wanted too, shatter the handcuffs that she had been placed in. But she was curious these men didn't act like any other person she had been in contact before.

"This is a stupid idea, Dean," The tall one growled.

"Shut up, Sam," Dean replied. So, Dean was the one who looked like Alec only a few years older.

"They're going to check to make sure we check out," Sam fumed. "And we don't!"

Sam was tall, taller than anyone 893 had ever seen before. He was, in 893's estimation at least six foot four. His hair was longer than what was acceptable for men in Manticore and there was something in his eyes that made her feel as though she could trust him.

"I know that!" Dean said. "Now would you shut up until we get to Seattle."

"Logan's going to kill you," Sam muttered.

"He told us to gather Intel," Dean shrugged. "She's intel."

"Sir?" 893 asked from the backseat.

"Okay, kid?" The man she knew as Dean looked back at her. "First of all we have names. My name's Dean, this is my brother Sam."

"Yes, sir," 893 said.

"And stop calling us sir," Sam said.

"I don't understand," 893 said. She might have a genius level intelligence but this was just confusing and so were these two.

"We rescued you," Dean said.

"From what?" 893 asked.

"Because you deserve better than this," Sam explained.

"Why me?" 893 questioned.

"You were the one that was brought in," Dean said. "So you're being rescued."

The conversation stopped soon after that as 893 kept track of the surrounding areas. Dean drove until they stopped at a big apartment complex ushering 893 up the steps until they were across from a door. Sam reached out, knocking on the door. When it swung open she was face to face with a man in glasses. He was also in a wheelchair.

"What?" The man gasped looking from Sam to Dean.

"My designation is 893, sir," 893 replied helpfully.

"Oh, my god," The man hissed. "Get inside."

893 felt Dean's palm on her shoulder as he guided her into the apartment She was led straight into the sitting room. She was forced to sit in the middle of a couch on either side of Sam and Dean as the man in the wheelchair sat in front of him openly gaping at her.

"Permission to speak, sir?" 893 asked.

"Go for it," Dean encouraged.

It was then 893 decided to say something that she had heard one of the X5's say, "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"What?" Wheelchair man asked.

"It's something that someone says to get a person to stop staring, sir," 893 answered.

She didn't know what reaction she was expecting but she wasn't sure that it was Dean doubling over and laughing hysterically. She moved slightly away from Dean inadvertently curling herself into Sam's side.

"You guys kidnapped a soldier?" Wheelchair man hissed.

"You wanted information," Dean shrugged. "Here you go."

"How'd you even?" Wheelchair man stuttered.

"Dean convinced them that we were interested buyers and were loaning one out before buying in bulk," Sam explained. "Chill out, Logan."

"Is that your designation?" 893 asked.

"Excuse me?" Wheel chair man, who 893 assumed was Logan.

"No, his name is Logan," Sam explained. "Just like I'm Sam and he's Dean."

"Names," 893 nodded. "Some kids had them."

"Did you?" Logan asked.

"452 named me Lux," 893 said. "Said her name was Max."

"Max?" Dean and Sam whispered shooting questioning glances to Logan.

"She's alive?" Logan asked.

"X5-452?" 893, no Lux asked. "Yes, sir, she had a heart transplant."

"She was one of them?" Sam asked.

"It all makes sense," Dean shrugged.

Lux did what she did best and kept quiet watching as the three men moved from the sitting room and into the kitchen obviously having a private conversation. Lux wondered vaguely if they realized that she had heightened sense that allowed her to listen to the conversation easily. They were just talking about Max apparently Logan had thought she was dead along with Dean and Sam. Bored at the argument that was progressing Lux yawned but Dean had caught it.

"We should let the kid get some sleep," Dean suggested.

"I don't need sleep," Lux retorted.

"That was an order," Dean said.

Lux frowned but didn't refute what Dean had said. Instead she unlaced her boots then tucked herself into a ball on the couch. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring but the soldier in her screamed that she should get back to Manticore ASAP, she didn't belong here and she hadn't been cleared for solo missions. All those thoughts were enough to make a child who didn't normally need sleep suddenly collapse falling into a near point of unconsciousness.


	2. Destruction

**Chapter Two: Destruction**

_**Author's Note: This story will be told primarily in Lux's Point of View, the exception being the prologue and anywhere it's been noted.**_

When I woke up next I was first aware of how quiet it was. Just as I was about to unravel from my curled up position a hand slammed over my mouth. I jumped and my eyes immediately narrowed. It wasn't often that any other X series could be taken by surprise unless it was by another Transgenic, which was another name that we were all called.

"This is a severe breach of protocol soldier," A stern voice hissed into my ear. I knew who it was instantaneously.

"494," I whispered.

"You haven't been cleared for solo missions," 494 frowned.

"Director Renfro said that you elected me to be here, sir," I said.

"The people who took you did so illegally," 494 stated. "They're information didn't check out."

"What now, sir?" I asked.

"Well you and I have a mission," 494 said, "and then you're going right back to Manticore."

"Yes, sir," I responded.

494 patted me on the head before ordering for me to hide with him. We scaled the walls and hide in the drop out titles. The next person to the who woke up was Logan. He wheeled into a desk where a lot of computers were and I watched bewildered as he began to record something.

"Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a streaming freedom video. Your location has been revealed," Logan said.

I cocked my head realizing that I had heard that sentence before. It was the same message that the cyber terrorist Eyes Only used. Manticore had been looking for him for a while ever since he had helped people some of the 09ers escape capture. After all my years of training and orders to expect what was unexpected. I had to say I didn't see this coming.

His computer beeped and I zoomed into the screen seeing that the satellite link had failed. Logan growled under his breath attempting to reconnect. He got it to begin processing and turned around. It was then I noticed that the three of us were not alone. 494 tapped my shoulder. The order was cleared it was time to move.

"Max," Logan whispered. I saw that he was standing and then I heard the small sound of mechanical legs helping him move.

"We gotta get you out of here," Max exclaimed. "They're coming to get you."

She was closing the distance between her and Logan and suddenly they were kissing. After a minute they broke apart.

"We gotta go," Max urged.

"Who?" Logan asked. "What's going on? How did you…"

"I'll explain later," Max said. "Come on."

"No, I have to finish my broadcast," Logan argued.

"Forget it," Max said, "it isn't important."

So, Max knew that Logan was Eyes Only. When Logan collapsed to the floor beginning to shake. I looked to 494 who didn't seem at all surprised. So, Manticore knew about Max and Logan's relationship and who Logan really was.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

"I don't know," Logan gasped.

"Logan what's happening?" Max whimpered.

"You killed him," 494 replied coming out of the shadows. He snapped his fingers and I scampered obediently to his side. That was one of the most important lessons I had ever taught myself, listen to your commanding officers. Especially the alpha of Manticore. You see, the downside to cat DNA was all of us females went into heat a few times a year and any male that was around couldn't help themselves. They fought to get the best female and 494 came out on top and had been the alpha ever since. "That's what's happening."

"Alec," Max hissed not understanding. She then gazed at the gun held tightly in Alec's hand.

"Nice job, 452," 494 sneered. "Mission accomplished."

Max glared at 494 who returned the gaze. I didn't know how to feel. Max was cradling Logan and he in turn was grasping her arm.

"Yeah, I'd stop touching him if I were you," 494 suggested. "You're just gonna make it worse."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Max hissed.

"A genetically targeted retrovirus," 494 stated. "You're the carrier."

Max quickly backed away from Logan as 494 continued to speak, "Any intimate contact between you activates the agent. Now, you didn't kiss him or anything, did you?"

"You son of a bitch!" Max shouted.

She moved to lunge but 494 raised the gun.

"Whoa, whoa, hey," 494 reproached. "Just following orders. Okay, now Renfro said if you want him to live, you gotta bring him back to Manticore and turn yourself in."

"There's a cure?" Max whispered.

"Yeah," 494 said. "She'll give him the antigen if he tells her what he knows and who he's been working with."

"Why should I believe her," Max growled.

"Do you have another choice?" 494 replied.

"She might not," A deep voice growled. "But, you do and if you don't drop that gun I'm gonna give you a new hole to breath through."

I glanced behind me and saw that Sam and Dean had come out of the backrooms and were both aiming guns at 494. I noticed that there was another gun in 494's pocket and moving with blurring speed I pulled it out, aiming it at Max and Logan as 494 moved to address Sam and Dean.

"Ooh, now that's a scary threat," 494 smirked. "Seriously, I'm terrified here. Now, who are you exactly?"

"Winchester," Dean sneered.

"Dean," Sam whispered looking at 494 wide-eyed.

With both Alec and Dean in the room it was clear how much they resembled each other. The only clear distinction was that Dean had some stubble and was a few years older than 494. Other than that they'd be identical. It really wasn't all that unbelievable after all, Manticore got DNA from willing donors.

"Huh," Alec nodded. "Well, nice to meet you, Dean. But if you'd excuse us this is a private matter."

Max was beginning to inch forward but I fired a warning shot a few inches above her head startling everyone, "Don't move."

"Lux!" Dean growled.

"I'm just following orders, sir!" I replied.

"We've been set up," Sam muttered.

"Believe whatever you want to, stretch," 494 responded. "Now drop your weapons or my little friend might get a little trigger happy."

I heard two guns drop and slid across the floor to 494. I was distracted for a moment when I heard the beep of the computer and that's when Max lunged slamming against 494 with a surprising amount of force. 494 knocked me backwards and right into Dean's hold, which I found surprisingly unyielding.

I watched the scuffled from the sidelines and just when it looked like 494 was about to regain the upper hand Max kicked the gun over to Logan.

"Logan!" Max shouted.

Logan had picked up the gun and was aiming it at 494. Max stopped fighting and 494 held up his hands.

"Fine, fine," 494 muttered. "But when he's dead, can I go home?"

"It's not gonna be there," Max growled approaching the computer.

"What are you doing?" 494 growled.

"I'm ending this thing once and for all," Max sneered.

She hit the enter button on the computer and the prerecorded Eyes Only Message began to play.

"You just killed us all," I growled. "They're going to burn the place down and start all over someplace else."

"No," Max contradicted. "Because we're going to set them free."

"You might me and the runt are staying here and finishing the mission," 494 corrected.

"There is no mission!" Max retorted sharply. "Manticore is finished."

"Dean, let her go," Sam whispered before turning to Max.

"Yes, Dean," 494 growled glaring at Dean. I had never seen that look on 494 before. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was trying to protect me. "Let. Her. Go."

"Aw, does Alec actually have feelings," Max sneered.

"Alec?" I whispered.

"That's his name," Max said.

"Yeah," 494, otherwise now known as Alec replied. "And you're Lux now?"

"Yes, sir," I nodded.

"Okay," Alec sighed. "Well, what are you waiting for, Maxie? They're going to burn Manticore to the ground."

"And you need the antigen," I responded.

Max didn't need any other motivation, tearing out of the apartment. Alec rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch. Dean and Sam looked at each other before standing closer to Alec.

"What exactly are you?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"My designation is 494," Alec responded. "And I'm guessing that some of my DNA came from either your brother or father."

"That's not possible," Dean hissed.

"Really?" Alec pursed his lips. "You're father never really needed money. I heard Manticore use to offer a pretty good cash prize for people worthy of donation."

"You two are nearly identical," I shrugged sitting down. "You have to have some DNA in common."

"And you too, Lux," Alec replied.

"What why?" I asked.

"You're designation is 893 that's three hundred points off of mine," Alec responded. "Manticore used my DNA and I'm guessing another X5 to make you."

"We're all related?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Not necessarily," Alec shrugged. "We just have similar DNA, granted ours is a little better than yours."

"How do you know?" I asked. "You knew that we had…"

"Yeah," Alec nodded. "We all have the same eyes and characteristics. Although, you're a bit quiet. Then again, fresh off of Ps-ops will do that to ya."

"I was in Ps-ops?" I whimpered.

"Yeah," Alec nodded.

"What's Ps-ops?" Dean asked.

"Psychological observation," Alec explained. "That's where they take bad little soldiers who didn't listen to directions."

"And Lux didn't listen to directions?" Sam prodded.

"Worse, she mouthed off to Renfro," Alec said. "That bitch hates all us transgenics. Only works at Manticore because they pay her to. We're just meat to her, soldiers and expendable ones at that. Even though billions of government funding isn't exactly expendable but what do I know."

"How come I don't remember?" I whispered.

"They mess with your head so you don't realize it until later," Alec muttered and squeezed my shoulder. "But it's okay. You have guts, not a lot of people are willing to tell the Director to go fuck herself."

I flushed and then remembered vaguely what Alec was talking about. Maybe that's why Renfro was so quick to sell me. Sam and Dean were looking at me with admiration in their eyes. They had met Renfro themselves the woman really was a bitch. With the sudden lapse in conversation I looked over to Logan. He had broken out in hives and wasn't fairing so well. Alec noticed the same thing I did and looked a bit remorseful before the soldier took back over and he schooled his face into casual disinterest.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sam asked.

"If he gets the antigen in time," Alec shrugged.

"He probably will," I said. "Max is fast."

"What's going to happen to Manticore?" Dean questioned.

"Burn," Alec sneered.

"Why'd you like it so much?" I asked.

"What else do we know, Lux?" Alec shrugged looking more serious than I had ever seen him.

"I don't know much," I muttered. "But, I know that anything is better than what they put us through."

"Maybe," Alec mumbled.

"Maybe?" I repeated. "Alec, come on, we're pawns and apparently expendable ones at that. We could be the ones in that facility right now burning right by Manticore."

"Max is going to get the antigen and everything will be okay," Alec soothed. "You know she's gonna let everyone out too."

"And into a world that they weren't ready for," I sighed.

"We're all smart, Lux," Alec responded. "They'll go to ground. Do what we were all trained to."

"And we're going to stay here," I retorted. "With them?"

"Looks like," Sam said.

"Don't you want to find out if our father actually donated DNA for you two?" Dean questioned. "Cause I sure as hell do."

Alec and I exchanged glances before nodding slowly. That was a good question. We didn't know anything about family or where we came from only that we were there and that we were soldiers. No one else cared about us and you had to look out for yourself that was Manticore Rule Number One. Only we'd see just how much that would help us now that we were in the 'real' world and not the one that Manticore brainwashed us into believing.


End file.
